<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yuletide Preparations by goth_bunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896667">Yuletide Preparations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_bunny/pseuds/goth_bunny'>goth_bunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Hunter and the Hunted [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, cringe culture is dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_bunny/pseuds/goth_bunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yuletide season is a festive season for most, but it can also be overbearing. Thankfully, Bloodhound and Jackrabbit have each others' backs.<br/>---<br/>(Written for NougatShip's Yule Event on Tumblr last December 2019!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Me, Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Original Character(s), Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Self Insert, Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Hunter and the Hunted [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yuletide Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this as a form of catharsis as well! I'm currently working on a bigger project involving Bloodhound and my self-insert, a 4-chapter fanfic called "I'll Walk with You"! I'm hoping to get it out as soon as possible.</p><p>Bloodhound’s outfit: https://bloodhound-and-jackrabbit.tumblr.com/post/189842313310</p><p>Jackrabbit’s outfit: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1P_vOtlMbqISesHCTrRaTz2jUiDBq5_Y2/view</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I peered out the cabin window in wonder of the falling snow, waltzing gracefully through the air before landing gently in piles on the cold and barren earth. I’ve never seen such beauty first-hand since my planet of Kalinao is tropical.</p>
<p></p><div class="copy">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>Elskan</em>,” a voice called out from behind me before I felt a sturdy hand grip my shoulder lightly. “Have you finalized preparations for the Yuletide ball?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As I turned around from the window, a pair of knowing and gentle dark eyes met my own. It was one of those moments I remembered what Bloodhound meant when they have told their fallen opponents in the ring, “Never forget the eyes of Bloth Hoondr.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Although dark eyes like ours are commonplace and ordinary, Bloodhound’s sometimes glinted with hints of ruby, unless it was just my imagination. Either way, the way they look at me puts me under a spell, one where I can let my walls down and be myself, knowing that they’ll protect me if anything happens.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“What?” I ask them, being caught off guard by their eyes and their stunning appearance. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Bloodhound was a completely different person outside of their usual hunting gear, especially with the helmet and mask off. Right now, they’re wearing a three-piece suit with a red dress shirt adorned with a shimmery silver ascot, a white vest dotted with little red buttons, and black and white dress shoes. Besides that, they donned a black blazer and matching slacks.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As expected, Bloodhound smiled at me patiently and repeated, “The Yuletide Ball preparations. Are you prepared?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Before I could answer their question about the Yuletide ball preparations, I ran through a mental checklist in my head: I’ve already made some pork chops <em>a la Mirage</em> with a kitchen oven and put them in a casserole dish, packed my phone, wallet, mini first aid kit into my bag, remembered to take my vitamins and meds before getting dressed, remembered that it was my turn to feed Artur this morning.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But all I ever managed to slip past my mouth was “Pork chops, bag, meds, Artur…” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Strong work,” Bloodhound praised me with a soft smile painted on their lips, the sight of which never failed to make me melt on the inside with their warmth. “You’re right on track.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>I could only muster a quiet giggle behind a large grin upon their compliment. With them, my hectic life is falling into place piece by piece. To this day, I’ve been grateful that I’ve been in their loving hands, guiding me to a path that’s rightfully mine, making sure that I never lose sight of my purpose in life.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Last Thursday, I got screwed over by a family member before I made it to my day job and it took a huge toll on my mental health. I spent the whole day seething and unable to focus on my tasks, so I told Bloodhound I had to come home earlier than anticipated. The day after was the holiday party my day job employers promised our office and despite having a meltdown hours before that, Bloodhound still made a point to sit with me at the party even though we were both bombarded with loud music and cacophonous conversations happening all at once. They saved a seat for me away from everyone else and kept me company while I was on my phone, distracting myself.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“It was really thoughtful of you to rent out this place for the event,” I told them out loud.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Bloodhound nodded at me and said, “A change of scenery is much welcomed in times such as this. I needed to feel more connected with the gods this Yule, especially with the Allfather.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was true; they did bring a portable altar with them, a small wooden box made of fine oak with various magical artifacts inside: worn-out tarot cards, runes that gleamed in the sunlight, incense that helped one meditate and communicate with the divine, an intricate but antique silver athame with a matching leather sheath. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As much as I wanted to join them with their ritual the day before, I ended up sleeping the whole day away, only getting up for food, water, and bathroom breaks. I don’t remember the last time I was this tuckered out from working and socializing with other people!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>But Bloodhound understood what I was going through, they told me that they did ask the gods to look over me and imbue the both of us with strength and courage during their ritual.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“And you needed some well-deserved retreat from the never-ending bustle of Kalinao City, I presume?” they added as if they read my exact thoughts at this moment.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Of course. This is a quaint little cabin, <em>sinta</em>. And with the temperate climate of this planet, I feel as if I just stepped into a fairy tale,” I gushed as I clasped my hands together. “I don’t think I can ever express how indebted I am to you. Thank you so much.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Your gratitude is graced.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>I smiled and leaned closer to Bloodhound as they gripped my arms and pulled me into a warm embrace. Being in their arms like this always felt right. Their hand started stroking my hair softly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“<em>Elskan</em>, if you don’t mind, I’d love to braid part of your hair.” Their airy voice reverberated from their chest to my cheek, feeling more like a soft purr.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>And so, I made a bit of space between us and let them weave three shafts of my hair on the left side of my head. Even with gloves on, they’re able to make a simple braid, which impressed me since I couldn’t even make one without looking at a guide.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In no time, they were done and I gave them yet another smile. With them, smiling and laughing have become second nature. It’s a bit hard to believe that I’m a completely different person when I’m with people besides them.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Bloodhound peeled away from me to stare off into the distance. “I’m having a minor predicament about my outfit.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>I tilted my head in concern, eyeing out my spouse’s expression. “Yes?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Bloodhound sighed. “I’m not sure whether to don my full mask or attend the ball without it. Perhaps you can come up with a verdict?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>For a moment, silence enveloped the cabin, save for Artur cawing from her perch on one of the seats and preening her feathers.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Well, I’ve checked the guest list a few times and I don’t think there’ll be anyone from our dimension there. I think it’d be nice for both of us to take it easy.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“So you’re insinuating…” Bloodhound nodded, eyes twinkling with interest.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“You don’t have to wear your mask to the ball. It’s perfectly fine to let your guard down for one day and unwind. You can be Billie instead of Bloodhound for a bit.” I nearly melted into a puddle at the mere mention of their names.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Like you’ve told me before, we don’t have to force ourselves to be more outgoing than we already are. If you’re a bit apprehensive about the guests, you can always borrow one of my mouth masks.” I approached them reassuringly. I eyed their ascot and noticed that it needs a little adjustment.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Oh, let me fix your ascot up a bit…”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As I tugged and adjusted Bloodhound’s ascot, a deep blush appeared on their face as they let out a faint sigh, their eyes looking at my lips with intent.</p>
  <p>I gave them a knowing smile and pulled them in for a kiss.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>After we pulled apart, Bloodhound pinned poinsettia boutonnières on both our left breast pockets while my mind still lingered on our kiss, how their thick lips felt soft and warm on mine, and how they fit perfectly together. While they double-checked our arsenal (my baked pork chops and the yule logs and stollen they baked), I fondly reminisced about my prom as a high school junior where there was a surplus of students who didn’t have a date, and therefore the school had to put them with existing couples. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“And that was probably the root of my bisexuality. Even though I wouldn’t figure everything out until 5 years later,” I chuckled as Bloodhound did the same. With them, I can openly tell my jokes, infodump, or express worries and frustrations and they’d sit through and support me.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Before we headed out our rented cabin, I put on the earmuffs they gifted me as my tinnitus hasn’t gone away since my company’s party.</p>
  <p>I patted it for good luck and knew that my spouse and I will have a great time ahead of us.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bloodhound, Apex Legends, and the community has gotten me through a lot of rough times.<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>